Protective padding is used to protect objects from damage or from experiencing an impact from applied forces. For personal protective devices, examples include pads worn by athletes or bullet proof vests. For industrial protective devices, examples include pipe or cable protective coverings or blast protectors in factories.
The increased popularity of physical sports has increased the need for protective personal padding. Sports activities such as baseball, basketball, football, ice hockey, field hockey, soccer, on-road and off-road biking, roller blading, roller skating, skateboarding, snow skiing, snowboarding, boogie boarding, surfing, and windsurfing have revealed that falls, collisions and impacts can result and cause pain, injury and damage to unprotected parts of the body.
Nevertheless, many existing protective paddings or devices do not adequately protect objects from pain, injury or damage resulting from impacts. To be effective, protective padding must be positioned over (e.g. covering) the protected object. However, protective padding may become displaced from its original or optimal position when an object is contoured or in motion. Protective devices are typically applied during rest and prior to activity. During activity, these devices can shift due to either improper fit, discomfort of the user or simple movement. Displaced padding does not provide optimal protection for objects from damage or otherwise experiencing an impact from forces being applied to them.
There is a need for protective coverings shaped to fit contoured objects wherein the coverings adjust to the contours of the objects when the object's contour changes while still providing protection and superior impact resistance in spite of such changes.